


十二国记paro

by Violasisi



Series: 奇幻/西方架空 [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violasisi/pseuds/Violasisi
Summary: ATTENTION十二国记paro有原著不曾描写的设定延伸强行自我解释剧情隐含R18隐含十苗小野主上对不起...有人物死亡情节不是BE感谢炎酱的脑洞讨论以上





	十二国记paro

【日向视角篇】

 

日向有时不知道自己是怎么和这样的王一起相处长达百年的。  
在吵闹之间不经意过来了，国家在和这样的王的治理之下也算是欣欣向荣，和自己同时代诞生的麒麟，都已经随着国家的衰亡而长眠于历史的尘埃中了。  
为什么自己面前的这个家伙明明性格这么恶劣，毫不理会代表“仁”和“天道”的自己的进谏，却还是将国家治理的不错。风调雨顺，没有发生大的天灾，政事也算清明，通过推荐选拔上来的人也成为了勤奋能干的大臣，商业也很繁荣，和其他国家的贸易也顺利的开展着，自己身为百年难遇的黑麒麟和贤明聪慧的王一起受到国内民众的敬仰，身为麒麟的自己是天道的化身，除了新年和狛枝一起在城楼上露面受到民众的欢呼和其他国家的定期访问，基本都呆在王宫里。身为王的狛枝因为事务繁多，和他人接触的机会比自己多得多，因为治国的方针十分高明，每年都有不少其他国家的官员集中过来学习。而且身为治国长达百年之久的王，也被志向入世施展自己才华的青年学子们所敬仰崇拜，听说每年的科举考试，狛枝的海报贩卖的异常的好，有的进入殿试的学子在看见狛枝的第一眼就激动到哭出来。  
在大众看来，国家的昌盛都是狛枝的功劳，而身为祥瑞的麒麟的自己，如同自己的毛色一样，在实干家的狛枝身后，成为了一道代表国家的淡淡的影子。  
人们想起望国，脑海中的第一印象是强大的国力，聪明贤能的王，和黑麒麟。  
为什么自己被人想起的的时候就只有毛色啊！虽然代表祥瑞，但是自己也是活了百年之久的瑞兽了，为什么自己国家的民众对自己的性格和作为没有一点了解呢，明明是自己也是很想为这个国家好好做事的。  
说起来，自己似乎也没有做什么呢。  
在给狛枝进言太多次后被下了在政令下达后二十年之内禁止做出评论的命令，去他国访问也是，开始狛枝完全不想带自己，还用“重要的王去国外访问，身为国家和天道的麒麟仍然在国内会让民众更安心。”这种的理由来阻止自己，日向听不进去时想直接下达命令，却难得的被日向用王和麒麟的誓约驳回去，在半晌的沉默后，有些不情愿的答应了。

“当时你可是答应了！麒麟是不能离开自己的王的！难道你想违背天意吗狛枝！所以你必须去外国访问必须带上身为国家象征的我！只有这点我绝对不能够让步！”  
“吵死了这只偶蹄类……誓约里不是还有不违诏命吗！王的诏令是必须遵守的吧？还是说在蓬山时没有好好学习呢？身为兽类脑子不太好使听不懂人类的语言吗？要不要再把你送回蓬山补习一下？”  
“……我再是兽类也是麒麟！对于誓约和诏令是从出生开始起就知道的事情！按照顺位，不离御前的效用要比不违诏命大，也就是说在这里主上的命令是无效的，麒麟必须跟随自己的王，再者说，这种任性的命令也完全没有遵从的必要！”  
“唔……”  
“……或者说你想再次做个试验有没有违背天道？没问题，我已经做好生病的准备了。”  
“唔嗯嗯…………”  
“到底怎么样啊狛枝。”  
“唔嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯……”  
“狛”  
“好吧。这次是日向君赢了。外交的话允许跟随我出行，但是与此相对的，必须听从我的命令，随时跟在我身边，没有我的许可也不能够随便的走动或者去和别人见面。”  
“好。”  
“也要找文官给你上课呢，告诉你外交的正式性和严肃性，日向君，虽然你从小就和其他麒麟认识，也和各国的王的关系都很好，但是不要因此而得意忘形啊，我们出使的目的还是要给自己的国家争取最大的利益，万一日向君随便的答应了什么，到时候收拾后续的我可是我啊。”  
“我什么时候随便的答应过别的了？”  
“苗木君和十神君来访问，你邀请苗木君留下住几天，难道没有看到当时的十神君的脸色十分不好吗。虽然苗木君和你一起长大，这种关怀的心情能够理解，但身为国家的化身的麒麟，要清楚地了解自己的立场啊。身为一国的化身的麒麟如此轻率地提出邀请另一国的麒麟在自己国家留下来，你知道后续的正式的外交手续要补多少吗。”  
“十、十神后来也答应了不是吗？！”  
“……哈、所以说吉祥物就是吉祥物啊……”  
“什么啊！还不是你不让我参与事务的处理！”  
“偶蹄类还想对人类的事务参与什么吗……日向君就好好的利用自己的外表当好吉祥物就好了，我不指望你那平凡的脑子能够做什么。”  
“你这家伙……”

日常的对话，总会以吵架收场，而王宫的宫人们也从一开始的紧张不已的劝架到后来的见怪不怪。  
“真是友好的关系呢。”有一次日向走在街上，听到了宫人们对自己和狛枝的关系的窃窃私语的评价。  
哪里友好啊。  
日向内心吐槽道。

但是狛枝对自己如此过分，也并没有超出界限。  
王和麒麟的关系，是由一个十二字的誓言构建起来的。  
在定下誓言后，王和麒麟就成了彼此共享生命，感应天命的存在。  
王的治理若失了天道，麒麟便会生病。  
王若是不作悔改而持续失道，麒麟便会死去。  
麒麟死去后，王也会随之死去。  
若是国家治理有方，王和麒麟便能共享寿命，有时能绵延至数百年之久。  
“天道”将王和麒麟的关系，紧密的和联系在一起，他们便是“国家”和“天道”的化身。

“不离主前、不违诏命、誓约忠诚。”  
这是对王和麒麟而言、最重要的十二字。

在定下誓约后，麒麟便会作为天道和国家的象征，为王进言，终身的辅佐自己的王。  
明明是如此重要的誓言，却被狛枝用意想不到的方式滥用，让身为无法违背王的命令的麒麟的自己做各种各样的事，而且最奇怪的是，每件事都没有超出天道。  
上天的那群家伙大概也没有想到自己当初为了诞生好的国家所规定的十二字的誓约，会被某些王钻空子来恶劣的对待麒麟吧。  
为什么麒麟必须无条件的遵从王啊！难道就没有次数限制吗！话说回来“天命”这种东西本身也就很暧昧！为什么不能够根据麒麟们的反应变更誓言啊！至少让麒麟有拒绝过分命令的机会吧！王和麒麟的责任关系也太暧昧了！为什么只有王可以选择退位而麒麟不能够辞退王啊！话说回来为什么不能给王一个试用期啊！或者合同制也可以！五十年一度满意了续签！不满意就辞退！还有虽然麒麟不能作假但是在选王的时候为什么不能有个合同条款啊！十二字虽然读起来朗朗上口但是效用太暧昧了！总是会发生很多种情况的啊！难道那群上天的家伙在制定这十二字的契约的时候只是考虑怎么念好听吗！有点职业意识啊！还好狛枝这家伙作为王还是贤明的，如果一不小心选错王是会威胁到身为麒麟的自己的生命的啊！难道没有上天的上天来管管吗！麒麟们结合起来的话总能够反映到吧！身为麒麟也是想要有拒绝的权力的啊！！！  
日向在内心无声的呐喊到。  
如果这些话让狛枝听见的话，大概又会给自己施加更加严厉的惩罚式的命令吧。

狛枝对身为麒麟的自己很过分，而且他对自己做的事情也被禁止了向其他宫人和麒麟诉说。  
比如，身为麒麟的自己和作为王的狛枝有肉体关系这件事。  
开始是身体会莫名其妙的燥热，装作没事后还是被找过来的狛枝发现了异常，经过狛枝的鉴定，是一应身为兽类的自己的发情期，虽然之前完全没有听说过身为祥瑞的麒麟会有发情期这件事，但是既然生下来有性别，那么有发情期也是有可能的吧……问了狛枝人间的兽类发情后怎么办，狛枝简单了说了绝育后就打消了念头，本来想自己解决，狛枝却硬要帮忙，还是用身为王的自己有责任解决麒麟的生理问题这种冠冕堂皇的理由，结果到了后来，狛枝也有了感觉了。  
“既然我违背了天道日向君就会生病，日向君死去我就会死去，那么日向君发情的话我有感应是理所当然的吧，你要好好负责啊。”  
制定天道的那群人在处理王和麒麟的关系时也有这种设定吗？  
为什么在这种方面这么细致啊。

“当然我也会让日向君舒服的，毕竟你不解决的话我也无法完毕不是嘛，放心好了日向君，偶蹄类的发情还是很容易对付的，我在人间看过相关的书。”  
日向的大脑听见舒服两个字后就停止了思考，默默地接受了自己的王。  
在那之后，狛枝在宫里会不分时间和场合的来找自己，理由是在和自己做过后，发情转移到了王身上。后来被宫人发现了没有清理干净的痕迹，在日向惊慌之时狛枝淡定的说由他来解释，之后宫中也并没有传出任何自己和狛枝的风言风语。  
关于狛枝几百年都没有恋爱这件事，国民和周围的人也意外的宽容，说狛枝主上是一个为国家鞠躬尽瘁励精图治的好国王，没有恋爱的闲心。  
如果国民知道自己国家的王和麒麟有肉体关系，他们又会怎么想呢。  
但是不仅仅是国家的民众和周围的人，上天也意外而宽容呢，就算身为麒麟的自己和王有了肉体关系，自己也没有生病，小时候听照顾自己的女怪说，很有以前有个国家的王爱上了自己的麒麟，导致国家失道麒麟生病，最后因为深爱麒麟而自己选择退位，麒麟重新选了王，之后国家的治理步入了正轨。  
王和麒麟是不能有感情的，不然会违反天道，日向一直这么告诫自己。  
然而狛枝虽然和自己有特殊的关系，天罚却没有下达。  
难道是因为自己和狛枝的关系没有影响到国家的治理吗。  
意外的是容许办公室恋情的上司呢，天道的制定者。  
不过麒麟会有”恋爱“这种感情吗，日向在内心疑惑。  
这种事情是连身为麒麟的自己都不知道的。  
麒麟对自己的王是绝对忠诚和服从的，这点日向能够确定，因为至今为止狛枝提出的任何过分的请求，就算是违背了身为仁慈的麒麟的自己的本心，还是会答应。  
至今为止，被狛枝命令过各种各样的事情，更加具体的话，是被“禁止”各种各样的事情。  
未经允许不许离开王宫、未经允许不许离开王的身边、不许私下和别的麒麟以及王联络与见面。  
对麒麟而言、“王”的命令是至高无上而必须遵从的言语。  
这些言语化作一道道锁链、虽然无形、却切实的将日向的手脚束缚住。  
包括王宫的事务处理也是、狛枝给了自己极高的头衔，但是自己并没有被给予实际的权利去处理事务，  
身为黑麒麟的自己将如同庙宇中的高高在上的塑像、成为了这个国家的象征。  
几百年来、人们只知道这个国家有一个贤能而聪慧的王、和一个保佑国家的黑麒麟。  
自己作为麒麟、完全没有任何的作为。  
究竟是从什么时候开始的呢？  
日向回想着。  
狛枝刚刚成为王时、对身为国家象征的黑麒麟的自己还有尊重，也从不命令自己，那个时候和狛枝的相处还是和平的。  
某一天开始，狛枝对自己极尽贬低，却仍未下令命令、那个时候的日向还是自由的。  
在狛枝的治理下国家也开始出现繁荣的迹象。  
而自己身为麒麟什么都没有做到。  
日向的内心有些微的叹息。  
或许是为了证明自己的能力，日向未对狛枝说明，悄悄地离开了宫廷，根据本国的传说，找到了最强的妖魔存在的洞穴。  
妖魔似乎在自己找到他之前就已经预知到了自己要来找他，见面的时候化作了和自己除了长发和瞳色外一模一样的人形，就在即将要收服的时候，狛枝不知道怎么样的闯到了洞里来，并且用从未有过的命令的语气下了第一道禁止的命令。  
日向被禁止拥有使魔。  
在下达完这道命令后，狛枝因体力不支而倒下，日向看向在黑暗的洞中闪着红光的妖魔的眼睛不自觉的挡在了狛枝的身前。与自己担忧的情形相反，使魔说话了。  
“真是无聊的男人呢，想法也是无聊至极。请安心，我不会发动攻击，请把这位无聊的王带回去吧，我对他没有任何兴趣。你们的终局会是什么样，虽然大约也能猜到，但还是稍微抱有期待吧，愚蠢的麒麟和无可救药的王。”  
虽然被严苛的评价了，但是对方并没有攻击的意思，日向道过谢后，将狛枝搬到了洞外，变为兽形，将狛枝带了回去。  
离开了光线昏暗的洞穴，视野瞬间亮起来，日向把狛枝放到自己的背上的时候，发现狛枝的衣服  
破破烂烂，身上脸上有几处渗血的划痕，于是加快了速度辨明方向飞回了宫廷，将狛枝放到床上准备去叫医生的时候，被醒来的狛枝拉到了床上。  
现在回想起来，那是自己和狛枝的第一次。

狛枝的行为非常的暴力，身为麒麟的自己又不能够反抗，后来甚至因为受不了而变成了半兽形态，露出了耳朵尾巴和角的原型，狛枝看到自己的变化，本来略有疲态的脸一下子兴奋起来，后来又被拉着做了很长时间。  
从那之后，像是觉醒了什么，狛枝总是随时随地的找上自己。甚至有几次，自己午饭过后不知道为什么莫名其妙的身体燥热，而狛枝像是查知到了一样的，找到自己，两人又会纠缠很长时间。  
虽然不能够反抗，但是日向并没有被禁止问理由，问到的时候，就如同上面的答案一样被给予了回答。  
自己身为兽类，有发情期这件事。  
而且还被特意叮嘱了是只有王和麒麟才知道的事实，因为对每个国家的麒麟和王而言是非常隐私的事情，被别人知道了会十分羞耻，所以不能够对别人透露事情，包括日向的女怪和其他国家的王和麒麟。  
是这样子吗，原来王和麒麟会有肉体关系啊。  
那么之前听说的那个对麒麟产生恋爱感情而丧失了天道的王，大概就是因为被民众知道了才丧失了天道吧。  
推理都联系在一起了。  
日向认命的想。  
怪不得在蓬山没有被自己的女怪七海所教导呢，毕竟是王和麒麟才知道的事情，可能这种属于王和麒麟之间的共有的秘密还会有更多吧。  
毕竟是彼此共享生命的存在。  
虽说如此，但自己的发情次数也太过频繁了，多到后来有了感觉后还会主动去找狛枝结果被抱怨着说“麒麟都是欲望这么强的兽类吗？还是说日向君是特例？”的程度了，在云雨的时候狛枝被称为“淫兽”也是无法反驳。

这种情形，如果没有变化的话，大约还会持续几百年吧。  
自己和狛枝会面临怎样的未来，日向想象不到。  
日向甚至想象不到国家会如何败亡，自己和狛枝会如何死去。  
因为一切都已经欣欣向荣了几百年，积极的令人看不到尽头。  
到时候究竟是会因为狛枝的失道，自己生病死去呢。  
还是说狛枝会退位，而自己找到另外的王来治理国家呢。  
狛枝的话，大约是不会退位的吧。  
毕竟他将国家治理的这么好，随着时间的增长，只能越来越熟练，而并不是越来越昏庸，和其他的国家也保持着良好的关系，将要发生的危机也会在之前解决。  
和自己稍微特殊的关系，也只是王和麒麟之间都会有的秘密，并不是导致国家灭亡的名为恋爱的情感。  
其实恋爱的情感究竟是什么，日向并不知道。  
因为身为麒麟从出生开始，被教导和所了解的对王的情感只有服从，对身边的麒麟和女怪们的情感也只有友情。  
爱情是一种什么感觉，大概只有人类能够体会吧。  
到底是怎样呢。  
狛枝将来如果有机会，大约也会寻觅到佳偶吧。  
到时候自己又会处于一个什么样的位置呢。  
狛枝对自己的禁令会减少一些吗。  
日向走在宫廷的长廊上，眯着眼看着初升的耀眼而夺目的日光，茫然的想到。  
自己身为国家化身的黑麒麟，能够和狛枝一起，成为这个国家的延绵不息的希望吗。  
太阳没有回答，只是沉默的升起。

“呀，日向君。”  
不知道什么时候，狛枝来到了长廊，并肩和自己站在一起，看着初升的太阳。  
“又是一个希望的早上呢！”  
“嗯。”

无论未来如何，只要和狛枝一起，总是感觉不会完结呢。  
日子还很长，新的一天刚刚开始。

 

 

【狛枝视角篇】

啊啊，是晴天呢。  
一片白云都没有的万里晴空，真是难得，不知不觉已经是秋天了，最近都忙于和日向君一起，没有处理事务呢，和外国的交流也是，大约已经堆积到和山一样高了。  
但是没办法呢，日向君不由自己好好看着是不行的。  
“怎么样，难得的出来散步，心情好点了吗，日向君。”  
顺着手里牵着的绳子望去，绳子的彼端连接着的是皮质的项圈，正好好的圈在化为兽形的日向的脖子上。  
日向撇过头不看狛枝。  
“不要这么冷淡嘛日向君，我可是为了你的健康而特意带你出来散步呢！你看，因为最近一直窝在房间里不出门，今天可以稍微散步去远一点的地方哦？多运动一点对你也有好处不是嘛，最近身体变差了呢。”  
和狛枝说的一样，身为黑麒麟曾经在阳光的照射下反光的漂亮的皮毛失去了平日的色泽，健康而匀称的身体也明显的消瘦到能看到骨头的程度。  
“日向君，说点什么吗，不然在外人看到会很奇怪的哦？我一个人在喋喋不休的对着兽类说什么，麒麟在变回原形的状态还是能说人类的语言的吧？”  
“…回去处理政务吧。”  
“哈哈，日向君是觉得我采用的方法偏离了吗，没有哦？日向君身体变差是因为我失道这一点还是清清楚楚的知道的哟。”  
“！那你”  
“明明察觉到了，为什么还不改正，日向君想问的是这个吗？”狛枝笑着握紧了手里的绳子，一步步走近日向，日向慌张的想后退，却因为脖子的项圈和狛枝手中的绳子的牵引而无法远离狛枝，只能恐惧的看着狛枝的靠近，狛枝走到日向的面前，撩起日向额前的毛发， 直视着日向的眼睛，距离近到日向的眼中能清晰地反射出狛枝因绝望而涡旋双眼的狂气的表情。  
“没法办呢！谁让日向君是用命令也无法管束的无可救药的麒麟呢！未经过王的允许私自跑出去想要和妖魔缔结契约，和其他国家的麒麟的关系那么好，宫人和蓬山的人也都对你没有恶言。和差劲的我不同，日向君几乎没有人际上的负面的评价这件事你自己也应该发现了吧？明明有主却处处留情，是没有好好的受到训练呢！所以说，为了让得意忘形的日向君清楚的认识到你是谁的所属物，身为主人的我不好好管教一下不行呢。政务什么的每天都有，之后再处理就好了，但是麒麟如果再不好好教育的话说不定哪天甚至和哪个妖魔擅自的交配生下一群杂种呢！毕竟都是兽类不是嘛。”  
“……”日向不语。  
在选择这个王的时候，日向隐隐就觉得不安，果然，自己的不安实现了。  
比起国家更加重视麒麟的王。  
比起苍生大义的责任选择顺应自私的感情的人。  
这样下去，自己迟早会因为王的失道而死去吧。  
而在自己死后，王也会失去生命。  
明明知道不去顺应天道会有什么后果。  
这个人不害怕吗。  
日向无力的抬起头，看着眼前这个因为不断渗出的狂笑而表情逐渐扭曲的人，比起对迫近的丝死亡的阴影的恐惧核对失道后自己国家的人民的命运的担忧，日向更好奇面前这个人，明明就要和自己面对相同的结局，却并不害怕死亡，既然这样，支撑他做出这种疯狂又危险的行为的信念是什么，日向想知道。  
“呐，日向君，虽然你的原型的样子也很漂亮，但能拜托你变回人形吗，因为很久没见过你身为人类形态的样子了，有些寂寞呢。”狛枝望着日向，像是撒娇般带着恳愿说道。  
维持人形会消耗麒麟的能力，在正常的状态的时候是微不足道，但是身体状态不好的现在，为了节省体力，日向选择变回原形，说起来，自己现在成为这种形态有一半也是因为狛枝。  
“…回过头去。”  
麒麟毕竟是善良的生物。  
狛枝听话回头，再转过头来，日向已经变回人形的了，对人类的脖颈而言过大的项圈垂到了日向的肩上，虽然不知道为什么每次变回去的时候都好好的穿着衣服，但是变回人形后，狛枝更加清楚的理解了，日向的身体状况正在变差这个事实。  
原本健康匀称的已经明显的看出了消瘦的形状，曾经明亮光彩的眼睛也失去了原本的神采，看到了人形的日向，狛枝更加清楚的了解了，自己在做什么事情。  
天道果真无情。

“……？”  
感觉到狛枝的手抚上自己的脸，低着头的日向疑惑的望向狛枝。  
“日向君，抱歉呢。”  
“什么？”  
“让你变成了这幅样子。”  
“没什么……当初选择你就已经预料到这种后果了……”  
“你会因为我而死？”  
“不是，是这个国家会因为你而衰亡的事实。”  
“哈哈，麒麟真是到死都心怀天下的生物啊。不过呢、”狛枝听到日向的回答神经质般的笑了，日向恐慌想要躲避，但是狛枝猛地拉紧了日向的脖子上的绳索，日向避而不及倒在了狛枝身上，被紧紧地抱住。  
“现在在你面前的是我，所以你必须只考虑我的事情呢，日向君，要听话哦，你是麒麟吧？”  
狛枝贴近了日向的耳边说道。

 

狛枝已经疯了。  
身为麒麟的日向无法反抗狛枝的命令，只能在脑子里反复的想着这句自己现在对狛枝唯一的全部的认知。

这样下去，自己的终结是早晚的事，在那之后狛枝也会一起，而在这之后，新的麒麟和王又会诞生来继续统治这个国家，历史周而复始。  
而唯一遗憾的是自己身为国家的麒麟，没有给这个国家的人民带来长治久安的平和的盛世，反而选择了一个纠缠于作为麒麟的“国家”的这种虚幻的概念的狂热者。  
天啊，如果要埋葬的话请埋葬自己和自己选的这个疯狂的王吧。  
无论如何，请不要再降灾于这个国家的人了。

“呐，狛枝。”日向用尽力气挣脱开狛枝的怀抱，看着他。  
“嗯？”狛枝依然用手环着日向的腰。  
“你会和我一起去死吗？”日向正视着狛枝的眼睛，说道。  
“…哈哈、日向君。真是热烈的告白呢！可以呢！我答应你哟！”狛枝愣住，之后又像是理解了话的语义，笑着看着日向答应了他的话。  
“呐日向君，作为交换，你能在那之前一直保持人类的形态吗？”狛枝继续笑着说。  
“……”日向低头不语。  
“默认啦？那真是太好了！唯独这点不想动用命令呢！是日向君的本心我就放心了！”  
“……”  
“日向君，我们回屋吧？现在还有时间，还想再做一次。你还有力气起身吗？要不要我拉你？”  
日向无语，闭上了眼睛，伸出了手，任由狛枝把自己把自己拉起来。

 

 

 

 

执政的大殿空旷而昏暗，大门和窗户敞开，天光照进来，能看出今天是日向君会喜欢的久违的晴天，可惜他不能再看到了，自己的对面是遮蔽天空压下黑影重重包围的王宫的卫兵，问讯赶来的苗木君在卫兵的保护下想要接近自己。  
“苗木君，你是他国的麒麟哦？”  
“……狛枝君，日向君已经。”  
“死掉了？这点我知道哦？”  
“……”  
“苗木，不用理他，这家伙已经疯了！”在苗木跨出一步想要靠近狛枝的时候，被十神厉声阻止。  
“可是……！”苗木仍在犹豫。  
“这家伙失去了自己的麒麟，已经活不了多久了，没了王的位置，也已经不能构成威胁了，喂，侍卫长在吗，你们围着王宫等上一两天，这家伙一倒地就可以收拾残局了。”  
“好过分呀十神君！就算我再怎么是垃圾，当着本人的面说这种话什么的……”  
“我和已经完蛋的王没什么好说的，苗木，走了。”  
“……”  
十神转头走出了大殿，苗木也转身，但看着大殿深处抱着日向的狛枝，终究还是不忍。  
“狛枝君，如果你真的喜欢过日向君的话，就让他休息吧。”

 

“呐，守在门口的你们不累吗。”在十神和苗木走后，狛枝对守在大殿周围的卫兵说话了。  
“虽然可能已经没有多长时间了……但是在这之前，我依然是王哦？”  
卫兵们没有反应。  
“这是最后一道命令了……如果可以的话，能散开吗？我想和日向君单独待在一起。”  
卫兵中有骚动，似乎是在讨论，良久过后，卫兵自动的散开，门口空无一人。  
狛枝起身，发现自己已经使不上力了，连日向都没有力气抱起来了。  
啊啊、这就是终局吗。

狛枝放弃了，坐回了原地，看着如同睡着的安宁的闭着眼的日向，握住了他冰凉的手。

“抱歉哦，日向君。”

 

狛枝闭上了眼。

“我爱着你哟。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

仿佛是从一个悠长的梦境中醒来，狛枝睁开了眼睛，刺眼的阳光透过窗户照了进来，是平常的早晨。  
自己还活着啊。  
狛枝不可置信的掐了一下自己的脸，经过痛觉确认自己确实是活着的。  
那日向君呢？日向君也是活着的吧？  
清醒后接连不断涌出的记忆让狛枝确认日向君一应是健康的活着的。  
但是那个梦境的感触和记忆确实无比的真实。

难道是另外一个世界线的自己吗。  
或者说是上天特意传达给自己的梦境？  
哈哈哈。

总之，那个大概不是自己的梦，狛枝是确定的。  
一方面，身为王的自己本身就有和世界感应的能力，另一方面，那个梦里有一个关键的错误的事实。  
自己对于日向的纠缠是不假，但是并不是纠缠于“麒麟”这种国家的化身本身。  
自己是纠缠于日向君。

狛枝清楚的认识到这一点，是在日向君私自出去收服使魔那个事件之后。  
发现日向不见后，狛枝闪电般的回忆了日向的房间的桌子上那几天摆的都是关于最强的妖魔的传说记载的事实，自己出于兴趣看了几段，凭借那几段的回忆，狛枝顾不上带卫兵，自己匆匆的跑了出去，路上不幸遇到了袭击，一路躲闪找到了洞口，在下达了命令后自己因为体力不支而昏倒，醒来则是发现日向在身边。  
是自己疏忽大意了，给日向君的自由太多了。  
狛枝那么想着，从那之后正式的开始使用了身为王的命令的权力。

独一无二的高贵的黑麒麟，怎么可能让妖魔染指。  
更何况日向君是自己的。  
国家只要在正轨上运转，日向君也不需要收服使魔吧？

狛枝抱着这样的想法，继续治理国家。

 

 

 

被日向君选为王是在几百年前的彼岸，被称为“幸运”的自己用所有的不幸换来的数量可观的金钱的幸运，然而在厌倦一切只是盲目的追求着希望的时候，日向出现了。  
据说在路边看见自己的一瞬间就诞生了“选王”的念头。  
在路边被长相平凡的年轻的陌生的短发男生慌张的拉住，结结巴巴的解释了一堆“王”，“麒麟”，“胎果”之类的奇幻的概念后，狛枝拒绝相信。  
“那个啊，虽然垃圾如我确实是有一定的财产，但是如果想要通过诈骗来取得钱财的话，至少也得编个现实点的理由吧？”  
“不是！这是真的！我是麒麟！”  
“…哈？”  
“所以说我真的是麒麟！但是在这变回原形会造成麻烦的！”  
“哈？”  
“……不亲眼见证你是不相信了吗。”  
“不会信？”  
“…知道了！可恶！虽然不能确定……也没人教过……只能凭直觉了吗，但是先作为保险的话。呐、待会和你说的话你答应就好了。”面前的男生烦恼的喃喃自语了一阵，在下定什么决心后，拉住了狛枝的手。  
狛枝本来想拒绝，直接抽手走人，但是忽然抬头对上了面前陌生男性的眼睛，那双眼睛中闪现的光芒让狛枝移不开眼。  
狛枝犹豫了，看着眼前这个男生松开自己的手之后跪下来，抓住了自己的脚，路人纷纷侧目。  
这个男生想干什么？要给自己下跪吗？虽然没有那种兴趣，但是先看看怎么展开。  
“等等！你在干…”  
“马上就好了！嗯…”

“遵奉天命，迎接主上。不离御前，不违诏命，誓约忠诚。”

“……”

“快说同意。”看着越来越多的目光集中到这里，男生有点慌张。

“……同意。”

 

接着，自己被日向发动的蚀带到了这边。

 

现在想起来，这不是正大光明的绑架吗。

麒麟做事情都这么粗鲁吗。

可是自己在彼世并没有任何留恋了，于是作为王留了下来，并且学习如何处理政务。

 

对于自己身边的这只麒麟，狛枝一直都移不开目光。

日向君选自己的时候还相当的年轻，自己是他的第一个王。  
也应该是相当年轻的吧，要不然也做不出来那种类似于绑架的行动。

在这里日向君似乎是罕见的黑麒麟，原型非常漂亮，化作人形的日向谈不上美型，很有男子气概，却又因为介于小孩子和成年人之间而有种少年独有的青涩的稚气。看上去两种矛盾的气质却又完美的调和在了一起。

这样的生物是和自己生命相连的存在，狛枝每每想起，总有种不可思议的感觉。  
在那个世界因为“幸运”和“不幸”丧失了全部关系的自己，却在这个世界有了共享生命与灵魂的存在，这种生物还是完全属于自己的存在。

如果将国家治理的更加糟糕，失去了天道，那么病症就会降临到日向身上吧，就如同梦中那样。虽然值得尝试。不幸的是，身为胎果的自己漂流到的那个国家和这里比起来，政治制度，经济制度和科技以及各种各样的观念都要先进的多，正是因此，虽然没有过当王的经验，但充分拥有现代世界的知识的狛枝还是将国家治理的井井有条。完全没有让日向君生病的机会。

在学习的过程中，狛枝还是觉得这个世界有些不思进取。  
既然这个世界切实存在着管理者“天”，能够掌握万物的降生和死亡，几千年来却还是将这片土地治理的如同古代社会，既然有能够通往现代社会的方法，为什么不能够和现代的社会建立合作，并且派出考察团学习先进的治理国家的方法和知识，虽然说现在的麒麟靠感应选王的制度出发点是好的，但是太过玄学，这种玄学治国的手段，没有让狛枝觉得“天”对自己的子民有多负责。

再者说，麒麟靠感应选王所依靠的证据本身就十分神奇，如果不是天故弄玄虚而是麒麟真的生来有素质的话，已经实行这么多年，这个国家也没有人根据麒麟选王的类型和国家的兴衰将麒麟选王的标准理论化，再者说，也不是所有的麒麟选的王都是真正具有治国的素质。

日向君选自己就是现成的例子。

当时为什么会选自己，狛枝追问了日向很多次，却得不到明确的回答。

“怎么说呢……就是直觉一样的事情……没有理由啊！之前也和苗木他们讨论过，大家都是见到这个人就觉得他是王然后就选了，也并没有被人教导过……对人类可能很难懂，但是对麒麟却是如同呼吸和吞咽一样是十分自然的事情，应该是麒麟与生俱来的天赋吧……看见那个人就知道他是自己的王，对麒麟而言是本能……不许说我是偶蹄类！话说也没有纠缠不休一直追问麒麟为什么选自己的王吧！既然你都同意当王了就好好治理国家啊，我倒也是很想知道为什么自己会选了这种王啊！”

所以对麒麟而言，选王是本性了，王是根据麒麟自身的喜好和个性选的，从某种程度上也能代表麒麟。  
麒麟既然是国家的化身，那么麒麟的选择也能暗中代表了这个国家渴求的王的样貌吧。

虽说如此，日向君选自己做王，真是个性很差呢。

 

 

狛枝从床上起身，看了看旁边空着的枕头，忽然想不到自己是从什么时候开始和日向君做的了。

治国万事顺利，狛枝在处理事务，履行王的职责的同时，还对自己和日向的关系产生了兴趣。

王和麒麟既然是共享生命的伙伴，那么，王和麒麟的关系能够亲密到什么地步呢？

狛枝曾经听说过一个爱上自己麒麟的王的失道而让麒麟生病，后来那个王主动退位死去，麒麟活下来选择了第二个王。从此以后，王和麒麟不能够产生恋爱关系，是大家默认的规则。

然而那个王真的是因为爱上自己的麒麟而失道吗。  
不是因为爱上麒麟后所做出的种种荒唐的举动于对国家的事务的忽视而导致失道的吗。  
虽说自己内心中存在种种疑问，但对于个性认真的日向君而言，麒麟不能和王恋爱，大约是从小被教导的铁律吧。

那么，自己心中这份情感是不能传达给他了呢。  
毕竟日向君是个笨蛋。  
采用命令的形式虽然可以达到自己的目的，却反而因为太过容易而失去了挑战性。  
再者说，麒麟有“爱”这种情感吗。  
作为国家的化身，为了选王而诞生的生物，是没有这种人类才会有的想法的吧。  
那么，麒麟会有最起码的，作为生物的“情欲”吗。

狛枝抱着疑问，在某次趁日向不注意，给他下了催情的药。

虽然之后找到日向花费了一段时间，但是看着眼前被催起了情欲的日向脸泛红双眼湿润的喘着气看着自己，狛枝掩饰住自己内心的兴奋，用随意的借口打消了日向的疑惑。  
麒麟也是有作为生物的情欲的。  
在日向因为自身的欲望而来找狛枝的时候，狛枝内心略有惊讶。  
日向君竟然会对自己产生欲情。  
还是说是因为兽类的本能被自己诱引出来了呢。

撇开这些，在床上的日向君非常可爱，尤其是第一次，因为没有被教导过，不知道自己身上发生什么事的时候对自己依赖和求助的目光，还有被碰到就不能压抑的声音，到后来甚至控制不住到现出了耳朵和尾巴的原型，真不愧是高贵的生物呢，连在做那种事的时候的色气都是满溢的极致。应该说自己品尝到的是最棒的佳肴吗。  
受到众人喜爱的日向在自己的身下喘息，简直是再棒不过的事实。

未来，自己和日向君的关系又会前往何方呢。  
狛枝乐在其中。  
不论未来如何，自己绝不会放开日向君这件事，是狛枝唯一不曾怀疑的事实。  
从日向君那天拉住自己的手的那一刻开始，狛枝就决定再也不会放过日向。

 

穿好衣服出门，在长廊正好碰见了盯着初升的太阳发呆的日向君。

 

“呀，日向君。”

“又是一个希望的早上呢！”

“嗯。”

“有空再来这里看月亮吧，听宫人说长廊上的月亮看起来很美呢。”

“…嗯。”

 

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 和炎酱聊到各种paro和au的时候…忽然聊到十二国记的paro很好吃！然后就有了这篇文～


End file.
